Underexposure
by moondust0109
Summary: [CraigxEllie] Craig's new feelings come to light... Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

****

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please?

---

Underexposure: Not allowing enough light in to the film or image sensor to render an image that is as the eye sees it. Will produce dark or grainy photographs.

"God, Craig. I can't believe the nerve of you."

"What? I can't help the way I feel," Craig defended, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"You mean you can't help the way your 'southern regions' feel."

"Hey! This is not about sex."

"Of course not," she said skeptically. "Haven't you learned that triangles have pointy edges that hurt?"

"After all this time we've spent together, you just feel nothing," he quietly asked her in disbelief.

"We're friends Craig. Just friends. That's all we can ever be."

"Why? Why can't we? She told me before she left that she wants space, which is the nice way of saying that she's sick of me. Besides Ash doesn't love me like I loved her anymore. She hasn't dumped me because she thinks I can't handle it. "

"You haven't officially broke up! Best friends don't do that. I don't do that. Even if you two don't make it, she'll be your ex-girlfriend and I'll be the man-stealing slut. This, us, whatever, won't work: it's just wrong."

"So wrong it's right? We can work this out; I want _us_ to work out. And since when do you care about your reputation?"

"My reputation is long gone. But I care about Ashley, Craig. I'm not going to help you cheat," she firmly stated.

"You understand me in a way no one else can, not Ashley, not Manny, not even Emma. You know what I've been through because you've been there yourself," he told her as he paced back and forth, eyes focused on everything but her. "I like that you don't ask me about my meds or see me as an orphan, or the pyscho, or a cheat, or someone to pity. To you, I'm just me. And when I'm with you I don't hate what I see in myself.

"Craig," she started softly, but was cut off when he pulled her flush against him. Craig heard her sharp intake of breathe as she realized how close they were, but she had lost the ability to move. One hand on the small of her back held her close and supported her weight, while his other hand gently ran through her silky hair. He hesitantly cupped her cheek and leaned down to capture her lips. She couldn't help but respond to him and soon they were lost in each other.

They finally stopped when the need for oxygen was too great but they didn't pull away. Craig absentmindedly continued to play with a strand of her hair as they rested their foreheads together while catching their breath.

Suddenly a flash of light brought them back to reality. They quickly jumped apart and looked for the source of the interference. Angela was standing in front of them holding a camera; they hadn't even noticed her entrance. As she was seen, she smiled impishly and quickly ran away. Ever since Craig had taught his sister how to use his camera, she couldn't get enough of taking pictures of him and his best friend, who she adored.

Craig turned back to his girl, but the moment, whatever it was, was broken.

"So was I good?" she asked sarcastically.

"The best," he replied truthfully. She turned away.

"Ellie," he reached out but she recoiled from his touch.

"I have to go now," she whispered, not facing him.

"Wait, Ellie," he began. She turned around and he saw her eyes glinting full of unshed tears.

"Don't. Please, Craig, just don't," she pleaded. He just watched as she unlocked the door.

As she left him all alone, he realized how dark his world was without her.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

****

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please?

I wanted to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews!

xXxWhispered LullabyesXxX: Thank you for that! I am glad you noticed the reference. :D

Suzzy20: I wish we'll get to see Crellie in Season 5. fingers crossed

Samantha1266: I love Angie, she's so adorable! I'm glad you liked it. :D

Tell me if you want me to continue this.

I am thinking of writing a sequel to this, before I move on to another Degrassi story, and I was just wondering if you would want me to. Leave me your thoughts in your reviews:D

****

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I am going to post the sequel to "Underexposure" tommorrow (Sunday). I was planning on posting today, but my writing journal is missing so that set me back. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, cuz they motivate me to write more.

Don't forget to read and REVIEW:D

Anyway, here's an exclusive sneak peak:D I'm a NYer, so this will be pre-season 5.

Title: "Stay"

Ships: CraigxElliexSeanxEmma

Summary: It was never supposed to happen, but it did. Now Ellie must choose between an old flame and a new love. What's a girl to do?


End file.
